


To you the missing one

by Verse



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26155711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verse/pseuds/Verse
Summary: You know four different people who go by the name of Artoria Pendragon. None of them is the one these knights are yearning for.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	To you the missing one

The King of Knights who first answers your call is clad in dark iron and has an armor as cold as her face.

The soot of Fuyuki is still fresh on your knuckles, and for a second you forget to breathe. She tried to kill you. She _just_ tried to kill you. She answered your call and she contracted with you so she must be here to _help_ but _she tried to kill you._ You can't afford to pass up an ally, you really can't, but your hands are shaking just at the sight of you. She tried to kill you. She tried to _kill_ you.

"When you kneel before your enemy, I shall have your head." She says, and you can tell, she _means_ it. "Until then, you can trust me."

So, this is it. King Arthur’s true face.

"Ah, King Arthur." Emiya says the name with something nostalgic off his tongue. You know next to nothing about his past. He's not some grand hero, he's not in history books. You know nothing of who he used to be, and he refuses to talk about it. Still, sometimes, he lets a few things slip. "Of course she'd come here. She's always cared too much. She wouldn't leave Chaldea to fight on its own."

...

_Artoria._

_Caring._

_"Don't mind me. I am a woman who feels not of my follower's death, nor my people's suffering."_ That's what she's told you, verbatim. This doesn't... match up. How does Emiya even know Artoria in the first place?

(He doesn't answer, of course, and you sure aren't going to ask Artoria about it.)

* * *

You kind of forget about it until London rolls up. Artoria is a strong fighter, but she dislikes sticking around after battles. And, let's be honest, you're not eager to get to know her either.

And then you meet Mordred.

Mordred’s description of Artoria _does_ match up, this time. King Arthur, the emotionless, inhuman king. _That's how I got people to follow me in the rebellion._ They boast. Yet it’s... still a little weird. Mordred speak of their father with anger, but also affection. Admiration. Like it’s a good thing. Artoria isn’t as bad as your chaotic evil servants, that’s true, (hello Carmilla) but she’s still... a tyrant? Like... not very good?

Why... is there admiration here? Why is _Mordred, the knight of rebellion,_ the one praising her?

* * *

The next servant you summon is a Lancer. She wears Artoria's face, and is dressed in the same curse, and the memory of lightning is still fresh in your mind, so you brace yourself for the worst.

But it doesn't happen.

_Nothing_ happens at all. Lancer is scarcely here outside of battles. Stranger still, she's _actively_ avoiding Saber. But even when you run into her, she's... _not here_ is the best way you can describe her. She’s in Chaldea _physically,_ for sure, but... she doesn’t seem to realize she’s awake at all. Still, in her rare moments of clarity, she’s surprisingly... soft? She’s kind to Mordred, to Mordred’s own confusing. 

It’s weird. It’s weird. Who is Artoria Pendragon?

* * *

Camelot. Camelot. Camelot and its zealous knights. Camelot and it’s divine king.

Why are they following her? You don’t understand. It can’t be out of ideals. It’s out of guilt, you can tell, you can tell, (way too many of your owns are plagued by guilt.) But why? What is so admirable about Artoria Pendragon to warrant such loyalty?

You meet the Lion King. That goddess in a human coat. She means well. That’s what hits you about her. _She means well._ She means well but she is so, _so_ far removed from human thinking, that the only way you can oppose her is with fists and blades.

Who is Artoria Pendragon? The one who feels nothing or the one who loves too much? Who is Artoria Pendragon?

You're missing something. You're missing a crucial piece of the Artoria puzzle. Something that tie all these people together, a common truth from which they were all born.

Artoria Lancer- the one with lights dancing in her eyes, the one of lions rather than dragons- comes to Chaldea. The king one step removed from godhood. She’s dignified and prideful, though in a less burning way than Saber. It’s hard getting close to her, but while the other Lancer is just plain _not here_ and Saber makes a point to keep a hierarchy between the two of you, this Lancer just... doesn’t seem to get human relationships very much. You keep your eyes off her face and she asks why. You don’t answer.

(Your side still hurts where her lance pierced you.)

With Artoria Lancer comes Bedivere, Lancelot, Gawain, Tristan. They all have their own stories, too. _She fought until the end. She never blamed me. I didn’t do enough. I didn’t understand her._ They all have their stories and their guilts, and all, save Bedivere, maybe, all, you can feel their yearning. They want their king. They want to make amends. They want to talk.

Who is Artoria Pendragon? Who is it who ruled over them?

* * *

And then one day Saber Lily comes to Chaldea, and, _ah. You get it now._

Lily is kind. Lily is easily excited. Lily is full of hope and energy. Lily is, somehow, the same person as all these others you have summoned.

Who is Artoria Pendragon? Who is Artoria Pendragon? Someone between Lily and Lartoria. Someone between Lartoria and Lalter. Someone parallel to Salter. Who is Artoria Pendragon? Who is Artoria Pendragon?

There is _someone,_ at this crossroad, in the liminal space between their existence.

You stand before the summoning circle. Her knights are yearning. They can’t mourn. Ghosts can’t just _mourn._ If they’re alive, why isn’t she? Why isn’t she in Chaldea too?

You see her face everywhere. Nero, who wished to be loved as much as her. Okita, who wished to fight until the end like Bedivere told you she did. Jeanne, who was adored just as strongly as she was.

Who is Artoria Pendragon? Who is the King of the Britons? 

The summoning circle stays silent. There is no one here.


End file.
